The present invention relates to structure for preventing damage to semi-Automatic pistols caused by forceful impact of relatively moveable portions each time firing occurs, and reducing discernable recoil and shock to the shooter.
In a common type of semi-Automatic-pistol, a slide is mounted for rearward movement with respect to a frame by the recoil force associated with firing a bullet. A coil spring, mounted upon and guided by an elongated rod, is compressed by rearward movement of the slide and the latter is returned to its forward position by expansion of the spring. Movement of the slide serves to eject the casing, and to cock the gun and place a new round in the chamber for the next firing. The rearward position of the slide is defined by contact of an abutment surface thereon with a surface fixed with respect to the frame, such contact occurring with a high impact force transmitted by the slide to the frame.
In order to reduce the occurrence of damage to the slide and/or frame due to repeated, forceful impact of opposing surfaces, recoil buffering means have been provided in a number of forms. Many of such buffering means comprise structure mounted upon or otherwise associated with the spring guide rod, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,125 of Raville, 4,522,107 of Woodcock et al, 4,667,566 of Bosshard et al, and 4,754,689 of Grehl. However, it has been found that even in pistols equipped with such recoil buffering means, cracking of the frame and/or the slide often occurs after repeated firing, requiring relatively expensive repair or replacement of the frame or slide.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a recoil buffering means which is effective to prevent or reduce the occurrence of damage to semi-automatic pistols due to recoil impact.
Another object is to reduce discernable recoil and shock to the shooter, which in turn allows for more rapid and accurate follow-up shots.
A further object is to provide an inexpensive, yet highly effective recoil buffer which may be easily and quickly mounted upon and removed from various models of semi-automatic pistols.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.